Rainbow Seaweed
by Tofudonut
Summary: While in his gup, Kwazii finds some strange seaweed, little does he know it's actually a rare, but strong aphrodisiac. (Tags inside!)
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on Kwazii Wakes Up A Woman, but I kinda got stuck and didn't have internet for a while.** **This idea suddenly hit me and when I started writing it I got a little carried away! This was suppose to be just some quick practice at writing sex scenes, but then it got some story line and now I don't know what it is...? With that said** _ ** THERE WILL BE EVENTUAL SMUT! (If you are uncomfortable with that please be aware!)**_

 **Tags: Fuck or die, Aphrodisiacs, Barnacles/Kwazii, Shellington is not a rapist, anal sex**

* * *

Kwazii was doing a loop in his gup when he saw something strange down on the reef. He stopped his gup and flipped out landing right in front of the weird looking plant. It was almost exactly like the seaweed around it except for its color. It was red with yellow around the edges and covered in specks of teal and deep blue.

"hmm..I should ask the others about this!" he muttered to himself as he pulled out several strands and stacking them up until he had an arm full.

A few moments later he sprang into the HQ, but there wasn't anyone there. Shrugging he decided to take the uniquely colored seaweed to the kitchen.

The vegimals instantly greeted him as he entered the room. Tominnow squeaking when he saw Kwazii was carrying seaweed.

"Me grandad's pirate stew?" he looked down at the strangely colored plant in his arms then back at the vegimals hopeful faces. "Aye, Me Hearties!" he rustled up Tominnow's leaves, "But we can't use them all."

The vegimals squealed happily as they pulled out the tools they would need.

* * *

"Chop, Pound, Mix, Boil!" Kwazii sang spinning around and dancing as the others gleefully followed his instructions. Grouber sneakingly dipped his flipper into the bowl wanting a quick taste of the rare and colorful seaweed.

"'Ey," Kwazii shouted making Grouber freeze with his flipper halfway to his mouth, "No tasting till it's done!" He scolded gently wiping Grouber's flipper off with a rag. The merriment went on for several more minutes till almost all the seaweed was gone.

Kwazii left the two extra leaves in a bowl sitting by the fridge before turning to the stove and ladling out the stew.

The vegimals looked down at their bowls hesitantly, not liking the greenish orange, almost brown, colored liquid.

"It's fine," Kwazii assured and tipped the bowl up to his lips to prove it. As the stew hit his tongue it felt like a shock of electricity surged through his nerves leaving his body filled with a comfortable warmth. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he gulped down the second half of the bowl.

Just as Kwazii was setting his empty bowl in the sink Shellington walked into the Kitchen. His eyes grew wide as he spotted the bright, colorful leaves by the fridge.

"Don't drink that!" He shouted slapping the bowl out of Barrot's flippers and onto the floor. The vegimals froze at their adopted father's outburst. "Did any of you drink that stew?" Shellington asked frantically. All eyes shot to Kwazii, who looked both parts shocked and scared.

"How much did you have?"

"'Bout a bowls worth?" Kwazii raised the dirty bowl nervously.

"Oh no."

"'Oh no'? 'Oh no' what?" Kwazii began to panic.

"This isn't good," Shellington said ignoring Kwazii's panicked demands for answers and turned to the vegimals, "Go get Barnacles! Fast!"

"Now, Kwazii," Shellington inched closer to the now silent cat trying not to startle him, "Why don't we get you to your room?"

Without warning Kwazii tackled Shellington to the ground.

"Oh, Shellington!" Kwazii groaned as he pressed his body down into the other. Just the feel of their skin touching sent waves of heat though his body, all gathering in his groin.

Shellington wrestled with Kwazii trying to at least flip them over and take control of what was happening. The best he could do, however, was push Kwazii's face, and mouth, away with a hand under his chin while his other hand was tugging at one of Kwazii's wrists, keeping the hand beneath his shirt on his belly and not further below.

"What the hell is going on?" Barnacles yelled as he bursted into the kitchen and on to this embarrassing scene, the poor vegimals right behind him.

The moment Barnacles entered the room Kwazii stilled. The sound of the polar bear's voice sending a strange new buzz throughout his body. Kwazii's eyes slowly taking in the bear's body, before his own body became inflamed with a whole new level of lust.

"Barnacles," Shellington called from beneath the now limp Kwazii, "We need to get him to his room!" Kwazii, reminded of the otter beneath him hissed and scrambled off of him.

"Right," still slightly confused Barnacles turned to Kwazii, "Come on, now, let's get you to your room."

Kwazii moaned as the polar bear's attention landed on him. Their eyes locked as Kwazii bent down to stand on all fours, shoulders down and butt up. Sprinting suddenly across the room and barreling toward Barnacles. Kwazii's speed, however, was nothing compared to Barnacles' polar bear strength. Catching him instantly Barnacles gripped him tightly to his chest as the other squirmed and writhed in his arms.

Shellington ushered the vegimals out of the room as Kwazii began to rut against a blushing Barnacles' hip. "Take him to his room!" Shellington ordered roughly.

They got Kwazii into his room with minimal struggling, well, as minimal as it could be with a horny cat attached to you.

Standing in the hallway, they could hear the screeching of Kwazii's claws scraping the door and walls as he whined and howled on the other side.

"What is going on, Shellington!?" Barnacles demanded.

"Well, you see, Captain, Kwazii has eaten some of the rare and potentially poisonous Rainbow Seaweed." the otter said matter-a-factly.

"Rainbow Seaweed?"

"Yes, Rainbow Seaweed." he pulled his little brown field journal out of his satchel. "There's not much known about Rainbow Seaweed, but what we do know is that it is a very strong aphrodisiac and in large quantities poisonous."

"W-What can we do?" Barnacles asked, voice filled with concern for Kwazii.

"I'm not to sure, Captain," Shellington confessed sadly, "I think we should go talk to Peso."

* * *

 **Please leave a review! ^^**

(Even just letting me know I spelled something wrong makes me happy!)


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a really bad week last week and wrote this out to cheer myself up, but didn't have time to post it. So, here you go! :D I hope you all like it!**

* * *

"Shellington, Captain," Peso greeted as the two entered the sick bay.

"Peso, what can you tell us about the Rainbow Seaweed?"

"Rainbow Seaweed?" His face scrunched up in confusion. "I've never heard of it. Why?"

"Apparently, Kwazii ate some of this seaweed and Shellington," he gestured to said otter, "Says it may be poisonous. We were hoping you could tell us what we can do?"

"Oh No! Poor Kwazii," Peso brought a flipper to his lips in thought, "It may say something in one of my medical books!" Quickly waddling over to a bookshelf, he scanned the books with a slide of his flipper, pulling off a book and flipping through several pages. Turning to the others he frowned, "No, I'm sorry," he placed the book on a counter sadly, "Professor Inkling might have more on the subject?" Peso suggested.

The trio rushed out of the room and down the hall. One by one they jumped into the tube leading to the library.

* * *

"Professor," Barnacles called as he entered the library, "We need your help."

"And what can I help you with?" The octopus asked turning his chair to face the three newcomers.

"Kwazii ate something called 'Rainbow Seaweed' and there must be something we can do to help."

"Hmm..." The professor pushed his chair over to a wall lined with book shelves. His tentacles pulled several thick books off and flipped through them, "Rainbow Seaweed?" He muttered to himself as he scanned each book.

"What does it say?" Peso asked quietly.

"It says here," Inkling turned one book toward the group and pointed at a passage with a spare tentacle, "The Rainbow Seaweed is a very rare species with little to nothing known about it." The book was pulled away and another took its place. "The few encounters show that the seaweed acts as an aphrodisiac. In these few incidences, the plant has aroused the afflicted person to a point so extreme that even with treatment the percent of them dieing is still in the high 70's. Left untreated they will only last a max of four days." He closed the book and opened another.

"Treatment?" Barnacles asked hopefully.

"I couldn't find anything in my medical journals?" Peso questioned.

"Or in my plant encyclopedias?" Shellington added.

"Well," Inkling coughed awkwardly, "It's not...what can be done to help..." He went silent for a moment, "It states here." Point, "The only way to help relieve the afflicted is, well, sex. The physical release will help the drug run it's course quicker."

"S-Sex?" Shellington stuttered out as Peso sputtered beside him.

"Will that save his life?" Barnacles asked, his face full of determination.

"In this account," the professor went on, "It says the afflicted person will choose a single person with whom they must...mate with. If any other person trys to help or even get close they will attack and/or kill them."

"Understood." Barnacles nodded, "But will it keep him alive?"

"There is still so little information on the Rainbow Seaweed, I can't be sure."

"Peso," Barnacles turned to the penguin, "Sound the Octoalert." The alarm blared, "Octonauts, to the HQ!"

* * *

"What's goin' on, Cap'?" Tweak asked as she bit the tip off a carrot.

"Well, Tweak," Barnacles said before turning to the rest of the crowd, "Kwazii has consumed a rare plant species, called the Rainbow Seaweed, and now his life is at risk."

Dashi gasped.

"There's more," Barnacles continued, "The...effects of this plant can only be...relieved with the help of another person."

"What are we waiting for?" Tweak demanded, putting her carrot down forcefully.

"Tweak is right. Let's go help Kwazii!" Dashi urged.

"That's where the next part comes in," Barnacles drew their attention,

"What is it?" Dashi asked with concern.

"To help Kwazii someone will need to...physically...relieve him."

The room was silent as everyone took in the information.

"I will not force anyone to help." Barnacles assured his crew, "And no one will judge you if you choose not to."

Once again the room fell to silence as they each contemplated the situation in their own heads.

"I'll do it." Tweak looked confidently at Barnacles.

"Me too," Shellington agreed.

Dashi and Peso looked at eachother then looked away, "For Kwazii." She mumbled and they both nodded.

"I-," all eyes turned to the professor, "I'm afraid I can't. I just-"

Barnacles cut the silents saying, "I understand." The professor opened his mouth to speak, but Barnacles spoke over him gently, "No need to explain," He patted the Octopus's head, "You have your reasons." Inkling smiled up at him in relief and Barnacles smiled back kindly.

"To those of us volunteering," Barnacles turned toward the others, "Many of us will not be needed. As I said before, only one of use is needed to help."

"How do we choose who will help Kwazii?" Dashi asked.

"In one of Professor Inklings books it said that Kwazii will make the choice himself. But if confronted with someone he does not want...help from...he will become violent. To make it easier, and keep more people safe, we will go in one by one." Everyone nodded in understanding, "The order is: Shellington, myself, Dashi, Tweak, Peso."

The crew began to murmur amongst themselves.

"I chose this order," Barnacles continued, "because Shellington was the first to interact with Kwazii after he ate the seaweed and Kwazii didn't seem to want to harm him. Myself because, just like Shellington, Kwazii was very...affectionate to me. Dashi next because of her closeness with Kwazii. Tweak and Peso last because I need my engineer safe, incase the Octopod is damaged or in danger, and medic safe, because everyone before him will be injured."

The crew nodded in agreement of Barnacles sound logic.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!^^**


End file.
